Workpieces can be machined with such an assembly. For this, a roughing disk is fastened, in particular clamped, on the power tool, in particular an angle grinder. The roughing disk has a planar machining area, the plane of which extends substantially radially in relation to the axis of rotation of the drive shaft of the power tool. The disk may also become deformed during the machining so that the machining area is no longer exactly planar in some cases. Areas of the workpiece that are aligned substantially parallel to the roughing disk are consequently machined. The roughing disk is usually driven by an electric motor. The operator uses two handles to guide the power tool and carry out the machining of the workpiece. In contrast thereto, a cutting-off disk is used to introduce a cut into a workpiece in an approximately radial direction. The present invention does not relate to assemblies having a cutting-off disk, the present application much rather relates to with “roughing-specific” problems.
Because it is conducted in a handheld manner, the quality and working result of the machining operation is greatly dependent on the experience of the operator and the handling by the operator. It has been found that poor working results are achieved as a result of incorrect operation. Improper handling can, for example, often lead to an excessive amount of roughing disks becoming worn which, through a correct operation, would also have been possible using fewer roughing disks. Incorrect operation may also have the effect that the duration of a working operation is unnecessarily prolonged. Incorrect operation may also have the effect of damaging the surface of the workpiece. Incorrect operation may furthermore have the effect of producing vibrations which are detrimental to the health of the operator. An operator may only be exposed to these vibrations for a certain time, after which the machining must be stopped.